Le mal a un nom
by Requiem0Kyrie
Summary: Qui a dit qu'un sourire, un simple sourire peut parfois sauver un homme? Plus encore des innocents qui ont la fâcheuse idée d'être hautains. YAOI Je tiens tout de même à dire que ça n'a rien avoir avec Ghost mdr, fallait choisir une catégorie et j'avoue que j'n'ai pas trop cherché vu que c'est une fiction imaginée par moi et les personnages m'appartiennent.


Note de l'auteur : Hellooooo ! Alors voilà je commence ma première fiction ici ! Il était temps héhé Avant de vous laisser lire, j'voudrais d'abord dire deux mots ; cette fiction comporte de la **violence, des scènes assez sanglantes et des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes.**Si tout ça vous dérange, n'hésitez surtout pas à passer votre chemin ! Pour les autres, un petit review ne sera vraiment pas de refus :P A la prochaine !

**Chapitre 1 ; Glory is mine**

_Non s'il vous plait !

_Chut, silence.

_Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_Pour libérer la société des plaies de ton genre, voyons.

Décidément, ma réponse ne lui plait pas si j'en juge le regard à la fois angoissé et interloqué qu'elle me lance. D'ailleurs, ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier. L'air hautain adopté au tout début de notre « rencontre » s'est totalement éclipsé, laissant place à la peur incommensurable d'être en face d'une personne dangereuse et elle a tord. Je ne me qualifie pas de telle, voyez, je n'attaque pas les animaux par exemple parce que non seulement ils sont pour la plus part inoffensifs mais en plus ils désirent être importants pour l'être humain, cette race ignoble, l'incarnation même du snobisme. Cette jeune femme n'est autre qu'une facette de la société basée sur les apparences, le physique.

C'est pour cette raison que je me prends à elles, ces femmes que dès que je les côtoie, m'envoie ce regard dégouté et arrogant comme si elles me jugent, me sondent. M'ignorent. L'indifférence a depuis toujours été ma phobie la plus prononcée mais au lieu de me recroquevillé sur moi-même et de demander de l'attention, j'ai décidé d'opérer autrement leur faire comprendre la puérilité de leur démarche.

Au début, j'voulais leur faire peur. Il suffisait de leur montrer mon revolver pour que leurs expressions changent radicalement, jonglant vers la soumission la plus totale et ça me réjouissait. Cependant, je n'étais pas naïf, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de les laisser s'enfuir sachant qu'elles iront sûrement en parler à la police et je n'étais pas prêt de me retrouver derrière les barreaux. Non, ma mission ne faisait que commencer. Il suffisait d'un tir en pleine tète pour qu'elle s'effondre par terre, me laissant jubiler face à cette marrée de couleur pourpre éparpillée par terre. Mais rapidement, cela ne me suffisait plus. L'ombre passager de la peur dans leur regard me donnait soif de vengeance et je voulais ainsi la prolonger. Encore et encore.

Anita est la première pourriture à vivre l'expérience de la torture que je leur réserve. A présent, ses pieds et poignets sont attachés alors que je l'observe attentivement, me demandant silencieusement comment vais-je opérer. De là où je suis assit, j'arrive à entendre sa respiration erratique. Elle regarde discrètement vers ma gauche, là où se trouvent les escaliers qui ramènent au premier étage de l'entrepôt désinfecté où je l'ai emmené. Je souris narquoisement. Elle s'attend sûrement à ce qu'un prince charmant atterrisse dans ce coin paumé pour la sauver des griffes du malfaiteur que je suis et l'emmener ensuite sur son cheval tout blanc, tout propre, tout illusoire. Cette idée me fait rire. Un rire qui engendre un léger écho attirant ainsi son attention. Elle entrouvre les lèvres mais les ferme aussitôt. Son regard angoissé change et devient presque sympathique. Intéressant.

_Tu m'as l'air jeune, tu as quel âge ?

Je continue de sourire sans lui répondre. Classique, la victime qui engage la conversation avec son futur tueur pour attirer son apathie. Mais c'est raté d'avance. J'ai depuis longtemps adoré lire, spécialement sur les personnes comme moi, ceux qui ont décidé de clamer haut et fort leur existences et de refuser les faits des gens comme Anita. Son manège ne m'atteigne pas mais je voulais m'amuser avec elle, lui donnant l'ultime illusion de m'avoir dans sa poche. Alors je joue à un jeu que j'ai longuement arboré passer pour un niais voire même quelqu'un profondément pathologique.

_J'ai 29 ans et je travaille dans une chocolaterie, c'était la seule usine qui a accepté de m'employer à cause de la cicatrice que j'ai sur la figure. Mais j'aime bien mon travail.

Le tout a été débité d'un ton enfantin tout en inclinant la tète sur le coté alors qu'intérieurement, la situation me parait amusante. Mon agrément est à son apogée en apercevant cette lueur d'espoir dans son regard, elle se dit sûrement qu'en continuant dans cette voie, je finirai par la libérer. Quelle jobarde.

_Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours n'est ce pas ... euh … comment puis-je t'appeler ?

_Maxim, c'est mon prénom. Non les gens s'enfuient quand ils me regardent pourtant, je n'ai pas commandé d'avoir cette scarification … ce sont eux qui me l'ont fait d'ailleurs.

_Qui ça « eux ? »

_Bah euh ! Vous savez, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal mais j'ai cette voix dans ma tète qui m'ordonne de kidnapper des femmes et de les tuer.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'entendre ! Maxim, ça se voit que tu es un garçon intelligent, vous serez rattrapé par la police si vous me tuez.

_Pas si je fais attention à bien cacher les armes avec lesquelles je vais t'étriper. Ne me prends pas pour un de ces amateurs de merde qu'on voit de nos jours, Anita.

Je vois que le changement du ton employé la rend interrogatrice et ce n'est qu'en me voyant debout qu'elle commence à paniquer sérieusement, gigotant comme une petite diablesse. Elle s'apprête à crier mais j'anticipe sa réaction et lui met une main sur la bouche. Sa chevelure rousse cache la moitié de son visage pourtant, j'arrive à deviner la terreur dans ses prunelles vertes.

_Tu sais, ça me fait chier de me prendre à des jeunes belles femmes mais ce sont elles les plus hautaines et je n'accepte plus d'être traité de la sorte.

Un bruit sec et de courte durée pénètre mes oreilles, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Son corps si chaud se met à trembler alors que je la relâche. Elle s'effondre par terre, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où des légers gémissements s'échappent. Rapidement le sang court en dehors de ses veines pour atterrir sur le sol moisie et sale, sales comme leur caractère de merde. Ses tremblements cessent doucement, je sais alors qu'elle est enfin prête à cueillir la mort, après tout, qui aurait pu survire à un tranchement de la gorge quand la jugulaire est coupée ? Voyons.

Pourtant, je reste là, à contempler ce corps se vidé de son essence de vie, l'expression surprise peignée à jamais sur son beau visage. Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux, je voulais percevoir l'ombre d'un regret, le remord de m'avoir traité comme la dernière des vermines mais rien n'arrive. Elle n'a éprouvé que du choc et ça me fout la rage. C'est à mon tour d'être pris de violentes secousses. Ma main gantée et tâchée de sang se pose sur ma tempe. Il faut que je me calme, il faut me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je lui ai ôté la vie. Il a suffit de revoir ces images, cette attitude, ce sourire narquois pour me calmer.

Je contourne son corps en restant neutre. Finalement, je ne l'ai pas torturé parce que cet endroit produit beaucoup d'échos et j'ignore ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Il y a beaucoup de risques et j'aime pas le risque.

Je me réfugie à l'idée pertinente de pouvoir le faire lors de mon quatrième meurtre. Hum, faudrait que j'achète quelques matériels d'ailleurs.


End file.
